


Winter Wonderland

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold day in Hell…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

BK!S: I’m telling you, Dean. Something weird’s going on.

D!D: I know, right? This whole year’s been fucked. The Buffalo Bills won the Super Bowl.

BK!S: Kim Jong-un called for open elections.

D!D: And Ted Cruz came out of the closet!

_Beat_

D!D: It ain’t right, man.

BK!S: No. It’s not.

_Beat_

BK!S: Say. Is it chilly in here to you?

D!D: A little, yeah.

BK!S: Are those…? Are those icicles?

D!D: What in the…? Yeah. Looks like.

_Beat._

BK!S: Well I didn’t do it.

D!D: Well I didn’t either.

_Beat._

BOTH: ADAAAAMMM!!!!

ADAM: What? I wanted to play hockey.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
